


Fuck Around And Find Out

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, They'll Ruin It, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: The situation was tense. Everything he’d been working for up to this point was at risk. Sweat beads trembled on the side of Akihiko’s head, his eyes narrow as he tried desperately to think of the right thing to do. He could feel Haruki’s gaze bearing down on him, gripping at his own crossed ankles with clammy palms. The atmosphere was thick with tension as though the whole world were waiting for him to do something, increasing the pressure Akihiko could feel building in his spine. Everything he could think of seemed like the wrong thing, a destiny of failure and regret weighing on his shoulders.Throw your expectations out of the window. Just trust me.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Fuck Around And Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Around And Find Out
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: AkiHaru, probably not what you’re expecting at all.
> 
> Disclaimer: Given belongs to Natsuki Kizu.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> From [a dialogue prompt meme](https://twitter.com/slaughterchichi/status/1247158368222887939) from last year. I forgot to post it though (whoops). A friend chose this one with the intent of making me suffer… I like to think they suffered more for it :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

The situation was tense. Everything he’d been working for up to this point was at risk. Sweat beads trembled on the side of Akihiko’s head, his eyes narrow as he tried desperately to think of the right thing to do. He could feel Haruki’s gaze bearing down on him, gripping at his own crossed ankles with clammy palms. The atmosphere was thick with tension as though the whole world were waiting for him to do something, increasing the pressure Akihiko could feel building in his spine. Everything he could think of seemed like the wrong thing, a destiny of failure and regret weighing on his shoulders.

God, how did he get into this mess?

A low sigh from Haruki caught his attention, his eyes darting up to look at where the other man was sitting on the sofa. His arms folded over his chest, the disappointment and frustration emanating from his body feeling so heavy it was like they were alive themselves and in this very room looking down on him as well.

Even now, with his face in a frown and his hair messy from stress, Akihiko couldn’t get over how downright beautiful Haruki was. His honeyed hair kissing at his cheeks, the bright light from the ceiling casting a glow around his head that reminded Akihiko of a halo. The most patient man in the world, an angel sent in human form. More than he ever deserved, no matter how many lifetimes he could live.

It was almost unbearable to look at him, to think of what was on the line if he messed this up. The frustration on Haruki’s face melted away into sadness, his lips twisted in discomfort.

Oh, how he wished things hadn’t come to this. One wrong move and this whole thing would be over.

“I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”

Akihiko winced at the hurt tone of Haruki’s voice. The way he had turned to face away from him, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to look at him right now. His own heart ached a little, the unmissable sound of muffled laughter coming from his right causing colour to flush in his cheeks.

“Alright, alright!” Scowling to himself, Akihiko reached over to the middle of the coffee table where his demise was sure to find him. His sweaty fingers grabbed onto a stick, slowly trying to drag it towards himself though he was flustered. It didn’t make it even halfway out before his unsteady hand betrayed him; twitching from nerves and bumping into the rest of it, the precariously balanced wooden tower tumbling down and scattering onto the carpet.

Just like that it was over: the damned Jenga game that he was trying so hard to win.

Haruki whipped around at the sound of his failure, a broad smile blooming on his face as he got to his feet and cheered. Uenoyama and Mafuyu were clapping, now laughing openly at Akihiko’s expense. They’d already lost in this tournament; too busy making silly faces at each other and getting distracted to focus properly. Akihiko had thought it childish, had vowed not to fall for tricks like that but when Haruki had seemed hurt he’d lost his composure.

He wasn’t even listening as Haruki gave a silly victory speech, just resting back on his hands and watching the joy from his boyfriend quietly. A smile finding his own lips despite his loss, shrugging off his competitive nature in the face of Haruki’s happiness. He couldn’t even be mad that he’d been messed with, that Haruki had manipulated him to get what he wanted – it was worth it just to see him smile.

It was rare that Haruki got moments like this, ones where he could puff out his chest in pride and be as silly as the rest of them. Usually he was relegated to the voice of reason, the one holding everything together whenever shit hit the fan. Tonight had been nothing like that, just literal fun and games without any major crisis that could pop up. A night off from stress, though this game had gotten so intense that it hadn’t felt like it for a moment.

“…Wh-What?” The older man paused in the middle of his speech when he noticed the look on his face, red flushing over his cheeks as the wind was seemingly taken from his sails. Appearing embarrassed out of nowhere, amusing Akihiko and just making his own smile turn into a grin.

“I love you.” Akihiko said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, his voice softer than he’d intended. Right now he felt overwhelmed with the feeling, relief rushing through him and making him almost giddy. Haruki’s eyes went wide from surprise at the sentiment, definitely not expecting to hear it after all this and certainly not in the company of anyone else. The younger boys made an ‘oooh’ in unison, throwing poor Haruki off his pace even more and causing the blush on his face to spread over his entire head.

Though Akihiko had expected the loser to be the one getting embarrassed and taunted, it really was no surprise that it had ended up being Haruki instead. He was always so easy to tease; going red at the smallest of things and not being able to recover quick enough. Many people had told Akihiko he would be good at poker – most likely due to his ‘scary face’ – but now he was wondering how Haruki would fare, whether he’d be able to bluff or end up totally out of pocket. He was so obvious about his emotions that it seemed like that’d be impossible; perhaps it was a game they could try alone sometime, with different things at stake. Maybe when the other two went home…

“O-Oi! What’re you saying??” Haruki started stuttering and waving his hands around, glancing between all of them much like a deer in headlights. It only made things worse, his cute reaction inciting more mirth rather than dispersing it. As Haruki turned away and hid his face again, Akihiko couldn’t help his own laughter.

Admittedly, when Haruki had brought up the idea of having a ‘double date’, Akihiko had been sceptical that it was a good idea. He’d have expected to have to go out with Yatake and Yayoi, put up with the displeased stares and uncomfortable atmosphere that something like that would have caused. It was a blessing that he’d meant with Mafuyu and Uenoyama instead, but the idea of playing old games together in Haruki’s house hadn’t been all that appealing. A welcome change of pace, sure, and one that his wallet had really appreciated but then he’d had to talk big and lay down a bet when he’d noticed the snacks were running thin.

He’d been hoping to send Haruki to the convenience store with a smack on the ass and a few choice words in his ear. To watch his face slowly go red for different reasons, have him thinking about all kinds of stuff that would make the trip even more embarrassing. It would have been great to see his flustered face when he came home, eyeing him intently to see if he’d done as asked. So much for that plan.

Haruki still seemed uncomfortable when he got to his feet, like he wasn’t sure how he should be feeling right now. Akihiko ruffled Haruki’s hair on his way to grab his jacket, ignoring the ‘hey’ and attempted swatting of his hand. He didn’t know why exactly but Haruki couldn’t seem to get over that habit yet; the awkward pulling away when he got too close. Though he’d been careful not to be too affectionate in public because of the band stuff, he’d thought it’d be fine in the privacy of Haruki’s home with people who knew – perhaps a mistake, at least this early into the relationship.

Ah well, he’d take his loss like a champ. He’d given his word after all, and at least he could grab some beers while he was out. Maybe a pack of cards too, so he could put that little theory of his to the test.

Akihiko left the house with a smile on his face, despite the snow outside piling up on his shoulders. Tonight hadn’t been half-bad at all. They’d have to do it again sometime.


End file.
